The Revenge - The Sequel
by A Derpy King Boo
Summary: After successfully running away from his original trainer, the lone Umbreon soon finds himself in Kanto and makes some new friends.


The Revenge - The Sequel

Many months have passed ever since the lone little black and gold creature told off his used-to-be trainer. He defeated all six of his Pokémon, as well as the majority of his trainer's friend's team. Upon finishing the battle, his trainer attempted to recapture him, ultimately failing due to a Banette gaining control of the Pokéball and destroying it.

The Umbreon and the Banette then fled the city, running away from the oncoming crowd and, most certainly, authority figures. They ran and ran and ran until they reached a cliffside on the far end of the region known as Kanto. Upon reaching the cliff, Banette turned towards Umbreon, hugging him in the process.

"This." Banette said, pausing for a short while. "This is where my journey ends."

"What do you mean?" Umbreon asked.

Banette turned towards the open sea that was in front of him. Sighing, he turned back towards Umbreon and answered his question.

"Umbreon," he started, "I'm dying. I've been slowly dying for a long time now and there was nothing anyone could have done for me. My time as a ghost Pokémon has come to an end and it's time for this ghost to become an actual ghost."

Before Umbreon could say anything, Banette jumped off the side of the cliff into the jagged rocks that were below. Umbreon saw his greatest friend jump off and tried to go after him but tripped over and fell. He got back up immediately and tried using his new Psychic attack to try to levitate him back up, but Banette was too far away. He broke down into tears as he wept over the loss of his friend.

"Goodbye, Banette..." Umbreon wept. "Forever a good friend."

Umbreon turned back and started walking away. He sought shelter nearby underneath the shade and protection of a tree. The serenity of the calm, collective land was more than enough for Umbreon to fall asleep soundly for the night.

When Umbreon finally awoke, he was surrounded by many various Pokémon he had never seen before. Carefully and cautiously, he stood up and introduced himself to everybody.

"Uh, hello there," Umbreon started, "I'm Umbreon and I mean no harm to you. Who are you all?"

A little red insect with spores at the top of their back spoke up first.

"Well," they started, "my name is Paras and we'd like to welcome you to Route 25 in the Kanto region."

"Route 25?" asked Umbreon.

"Yup," another Pokémon said, "it's the route farthest north in Kanto. My name is Oddish, by the way."

"Kanto?"

"The region located east of Johto." Paras answered.

"Where did you come from?" Oddish asked.

"I came from Mount Silver in the Johto region." Umbreon replied. "I was abandoned by my trainer and sought revenge against him, successfully getting it and coming here with my friend, Banette, who sadly passed away."

"I'm sorry to hear that..." Paras said.

Umbreon looked around sharply, checking his surroundings. "Um, do any trainers come out to this area?"

"Not really..." Paras answered.

"There's only one guy who lives out here, but he's no trainer." Oddish added.

Umbreon sighed, relieved that he does not have worry about any other trainers popping their heads around for his power.

"So," continued Oddish, "what kind of Pokémon are you?"

"Yeah," Paras added, "I've never seen anything like you before."

"Well," Umbreon started, "I'm a dark-type Pokémon, capable of using Psychic, Shadow Ball, Dark Pulse, and Moonlight. I'm an evolved form of a Pokémon called Eevee, if you know what they look like."

"Yeah," another Pokémon said, "Kanto is home to a nest of Eevee not too far from here. I'm Pidgey, by the way."

"So, what's it like evolving?" Paras asked. "I've always dreamed of evolving and becoming a Parasect."

Umbreon smiled, "Evolving isn't that bad, it actually tickles a bit. The only thing with evolving is that once you evolve, you can never go back to your original form."

Umbreon sighed then looked up towards the clouds.

"Truth be told, I've always wanted to be a Glaceon." He finished.

"A what?" Pidgey asked.

"A Glaceon," Umbreon continued, "it's an Ice-type Pokémon that originates from the Sinnoh region."

"Where's that?" asked Oddish.

"The Sinnoh region is a place far away from Kanto and Johto." Umbreon answered.

Paras smiled, accepting Umbreon and his kindness. "Come, let us show you around a bit."

Umbreon smiled back, delighted to finally be surrounded by creatures who cared for him.

* * *

"And that's pretty much all that Route 25 has to offer." Paras finished.

"It's perfect." Umbreon said as he looked out over the horizon in front of him.

"Isn't it?" Oddish asked.

"Back home, it was mountainous terrains and jagged cliffs." Umbreon continued. "Here, it's wide open areas and a great view of the horizon! I've only seen the ocean one time before and have always wanted to live by one."

"And now you can." Pidgey replied, putting one wing around Umbreon's paw.

"Thank you," Umbreon said, referring to the kindheartedness the Pokémon were showing. "You all are great friends."

The Pokémon smiled, then watched the sun set over the horizon together. Afterwards, they all went back to their homes to get some shut eye. Umbreon, on the other hand, stayed up and watched the full moon shine over the ocean.

_SNAP!_

Umbreon turned his head after he heard a twig snap into two. Getting up on all fours, he carefully lit up the gold circles on his body, revealing a trainer. Umbreon prepared to fire a Shadow Ball, if necessary.

"Hey, little guy," the trainer softly said.

Umbreon's guard shot sky high as the trainer started nearing him.

"There, there" they continued, "no need to be on alert."

Umbreon backed up a bit. Unfortunately though, he backed up off the cliff. He closed his eyes as he fell towards the jagged rocks that were below him.

"I got ya!" The trainer said.

Umbreon opened his eyes as he noticed he was no longer falling. Looking up, he saw the trainer and her crystal blue eyes. Her long hair was flowing in the barely noticeable wind.

"I got ya!" She said once more, pulling up Umbreon.

Umbreon was finally lifted back onto the ground and had ran over towards the trainer, rubbing his head against her leg as a way of showing his appreciation.

The trainer smiled, petting Umbreon on the head. Umbreon smiled as he felt the soft hand of the trainer. He knew that the softness of her hand meant that she cared for him, otherwise she would've let him fall.

"Are you a wild Pokémon?" She softly asked.

Umbreon nodded his head fast, showing that he was a wild Pokémon and that he wanted to travel with her.

The trainer giggled, "Do you want to come along with me on my journey?"

Umbreon's red eyes started sparkling and glistening as he heard that question. Once again, he nodded very fast. The trainer then pulled a Pokéball out of her bag and held it up to Umbreon.

"Inside this ball," she started, "I'll make sure that you will never be in harm's way again. I'll always protect and love you."

She threw the ball up into the air as Umbreon hit the center of the ball with his paw. The ball opened up and Umbreon was soon encased with a bright red aura, which resided back into the Pokéball.

The ball landed on the ground and rolled about for a few seconds. After hearing a clicking sound, the trainer ran over and picked up the ball, holding it up into the sky.

"I caught an Umbreon!" She said as she brought the ball back down in front of her.

She opened the ball up and out popped Umbreon. She smiled while tilting her head.

"C'mon," she said, "let's go,"

Umbreon smiled, lighting up his gold circles as he led the way for his new trainer.

"Such a diligent little Pokémon!" She said as she followed Umbreon.

_Thank you for letting me travel with you! _Umbreon said to himself._ I promise not to let you down!_


End file.
